Ninja on the walls
by Shadow dark the hedgehog
Summary: Kakashi estaba en una simple misión ANBU en persecución con unos ninjas renegados. Luego lo único que podía recordar era ese ninja con el jutsu raro para luego terminar en un bosque diferente con una criatura gigante mirándolo de una manera extraña. El copy nin, ¿Sera la salvación para la humanidad o la clave para su destrucción total?
**Entrada a un nuevo mundo**

Kakashi no podía creer lo que estaba viendo. Hace tan solo un momento estaba en una misión ANBU, luego ese extraño tipo con ese jutsu raro, un mareo y ahora se encontraba viendo a un gigante deforme que lo miraba de la manera más extraña que jamás habría imaginado.

Esto le marcaba peligro. Ponía sus cinco sentidos en alerta por cualquier signo de ataque y preparaba un kunai entre sus dedos.

Luego el gigante se movió. Era lento, pero sus pasos eran largos y pesados. Kakashi espero y cuando el gigante estuvo ya a punto de sujetarlo entre sus enormes manos salto y le lanzo un kunai en la frente.

No fue extraño ver como este daba un paso para atrás por el dolor; lo que si le llamo la atención fue un humo que salía de la herida para luego cerrarse como si nunca hubiera sido abierta.

Fue entonces para cuando escucho un grito.

-¡Por aquí, un titan de 15 metros!-.

Con rapidez se escondió entre los árboles. Por lo visto no estaba solo. Se regocijo un poco al saber que podría sacarle información a esos tipos.

Desde donde se había gritado salieron unas personas equipadas con unas cajas que parecían de engranajes y un par de katanas cada uno. Ellos salían colgados por unos ganchos y se empezaban a acercar al gigante llamado "titan".

-¡Yo pido a este~!- canturreo una mujer de lentes con una sonrisa de alegría que te daba una sensación de demencia.

Se lanzó con una gran velocidad y de forma rápida y eficiente reventó los ojos del titan dejándolo aturdido y desconcertado moviendo la cabeza para todos lados. Los demás dispararon con la ayuda de unos barriles que lanzaban alambres atravesando el cuerpo del titan sin darle tiempo para responder a los ataques. Kakashi sintió un cierto respeto por su táctica al ver que esas personas no eran solo bocazas miserables como tipos que había conocido antes, sino que los sujetos que se hallaban frente a el demostraban organización y táctica.

Kakashi tenía la teoría de que estos eran soldados que habían sido entrenados con el fin de enfrentarse con estos titanes. Tomando en cuenta sus ropas de camuflaje y la familiaridad que tenían sus caras ante esta situación se empezaba a dar una buena idea.

Aún ya sometido el titan hacía unos sonidos que parecían gruñidos y movía sus músculos una que otra vez.

El que parecía ser el líder que era un rubio aun montado en su caballo hablo con firmeza a todos.

-Escolten al titan a los muros y déjenlo en la atención de la capitán Hange-.

-¡Yuju!- salto la lentuda demente de antes con el puño levantado y brillos en los ojos que hizo estremecer visiblemente a muchos de los presentes.

-No te vayas a precipitar cuatro ojos-.

Kakashi escucho una voz grave para luego ver a un hombre de cabello negro montando un caballo a tan solo unos metros de ellos. Al ver sus ojos de inmediato supo que a esta persona no se le podía subestimar; sus iris se mostraban fríos y calculadores, sin bajar la guardia. Este tipo le agradaba.

-Tranquilo Levi, no sucederá… de nuevo- dijo Hange sonriente.

Al final la mayoría de los cadetes se retiraron por detrás de Hange con el titan atrapado.

Kakashi decidió que la mejor opción sería seguirlos así que se camuflo entre los arboles mientras utilizaba un jutsu para esconder más su presencia.

…

El comandante Erwin miro a Levi de reojo desde su caballo y hablo con su tono de voz lo más claro y bajo posible para que solo Levi lo oyera.

-¿Lo sentiste?-

A cambio no hubo movimiento sino una contestación verbal del de iris verdes.

-Si-.

-Alguien nos observaba y ese alguien se esconde muy bien, no lo pude localizar pero lo sentí. ¿Crees que sea un titan cambiante?-.

-Probablemente. Yo tampoco pude localizarlo, es como si afectara nuestros sentidos. Sabíamos que estaba ahí pero no donde-.

-Debemos de permanecer alertas- Erwin hablo en un tono de advertencia.

-Mira esto- Levi saco de su bolsillo una extraña arma que tenía cuatro filos- Lo halle a tan solo unos metros del titan, por lo que parece es del tipo que nos observaba- empezó a girar con habilidad el arma en su dedo.

-Opino que deberíamos investigar qué tipo de arma es. Posiblemente podamos descifrar algo de nuestro observador si descubrimos el origen del arma-.

-Me parece bien- dijo Levi antes de meter de nuevo el arma en su bolsillo- Le informare a Hange a ver si sabe algo-

Erwin asintió dando fin a la conversación para continuar normalmente su cabalgata a los muros solo que con mucha más atención al entorno.

…

Eren, Mikasa, Armin, Jean, Connie, Sasha se hallaban en el comedor de los cadetes comiendo sus porciones de comida.

Desde lo ocurrido con la titan mujer, Annie. La humanidad se había mantenido tensa al pensarse en la posibilidad de más titanes cambiantes infiltrados entre ellos y los cadetes eran cautelosos con Eren y su grupo. A Eren se le había permitido estar con sus amigos con la condición de que estuviese siempre vigilado por soldados de la región de reconocimiento. Eren podía contar a unos siete de ellos que tenían los ojos clavados en su espalda-.

-Las miradas me ponen nervioso- susurro Eren escondiendo su rostro entre sus manos. Mikasa le puso la mano en el hombro de forma tranquilizadora.

-No te preocupes Eren, si alguien intenta acerté daño se le podrá considerar bajo tierra- Eren le respondió con una risa nerviosa.

Armin también sonreía nervioso. Iba a hacer un comentario cuando la puerta se abrió de un golpe.

-¡Eren, Mikasa, Armin necesito que vengan conmigo!- grito Hange emocionada.

Eren salió jalado por Hange, Mikasa persiguiendo a Hange con una mirada amenazante y Armin solo caminando nervioso.

En el comedor todos se encontraban escépticos excepto Sasha que se encontraba comiendo las porciones de los ya idos.

…

-¿Y porque nos has traído aquí?- pregunto Armin escaneando la puerta de la oficina de Erwin de arriba a abajo.

-Porque Levi me pidió que los trajera- dijo sin más.

-¿Cómo?- pregunto Mikasa con sus ojos en la desconfianza.

-Bueno~-.

Flashback

 _Hace tan solo 15 minutos_

Levi observaba como Hange bautizaba al reciente capturado titan.

-…así que tu nombre será Allan, aunque me hubiese gustado llamarte como nuestro capitán Levi- puso una mano junto a su boca para luego susurrar- No le digas esto pero pienso que es un cascarrabias-.

Levi frunció un poco el ceño ante esto. Hange se dio la vuelta y cuando vio a Levi palideció y empezó a sudar temerosa. Levi solo rodo los ojos.

-Hange, necesito que mires algo- Hange suspiro aliviada al ver que su cabeza aún se hallaba en su lugar.

-¿Qué necesitas que haga capitán?-.

Levi señalo con la cabeza una zona más alejada de ahí. Detrás de una pared.

-Sígueme-.

Hange empezó a sudar al pensar lo peor pero asintió al saber que no podía negarse a su petición.

Al llegar Levi solo suspiro y saco el arma espantando a Hange pero cuando se la entrego se aplacaron sus dudas y ahora se aguantaba las ganas de chillar de emoción.

-¿Qué es eso? ¿Es un nuevo tipo de arma? ¿Sirve contra titanes? ¿De qué material esta hecho? ¿Tiene algún mecanismo especial?- Hange empezó a bombardear con preguntas y Levi se froto las cienes con exasperación.

Levi levanto la mano dandole la señal de que parara de hablar. Hange le hizo caso pero daba saltos cortos inpacientes esperando respuestas.

-Primero lo primero te pido que busques a Eren, Armin y Mikasa y los escoltes a la oficina de Erwin. Erwin y yo les estaremos esperando y ahí les explicaremos todo-.

Fin flasback

-Y así fue como sucedió todo- termino con una extraña sonrisa nostálgica- Entremos-.

Ya adentro se podía mirar el escritorio de Erwin con muchos libros encima y una cierta cosa misteriosa que había tenido curiosos a los que se encontraban alrededor de la mesa.

Antes de que alguien pudiera decir algo Armin dio un salto de la emoción.

-No me lo creo ¡Es un kunai! ¡Un kunai real!- emocionado arrebato el arma de la mesa y la empezó a observar detenidamente- Y además tiene rasguños y marcas que dan la señal de haber sido utilizado antes-

Todos miraron a Armin con sorpresa.

-¿Entonces sabes qué es esto?- Eren señalo lo obvio.

-¡Si!, lo menciona el libro de mi abuelo. En la antigüedad, cientos de años antes de que llegaran los titanes existían historias de hombres llamados ninjas o shinobis que eran un grupo militar de mercenarios entrenados para hacer la guerra y llevando trabajos como el asesinato, espionaje y sabotaje con el ideal de desestabilizar al ejército enemigo, obtener información de sus tácticas o lograr una ventaja importante que pudiera ser decisiva en el campo de batalla. Este kunai es uno de los tipos de armas que los ninjas llevan consigo-.

Esta información llamo el interés de todos.

-¿Ninjas? Suenan muy peligrosos- Eren hablo con la mente perdida en el tren del pensamiento.

-Así que ¿Por qué nos han traído aquí?- pregunto Mikasa.

Erwin regreso su atención al cuarteto que los miraba a Levi y a el con total interés. Solo suspiro y empezó a hablar.

-Bueno, no es muy difícil de explicar. Lo que paso es que cuando capturamos al titan de esta mañana sentí la presencia de alguien. Luego en la cabalgata de regreso a los muros Levi me conto que él también lo había sentido y me mostro el kunai que Armin ahora tiene en sus manos. Queríamos advertirles del peligro por un posible espía y preguntarles sobre esta arma, pero parece que ya no es necesario- dijo lo último mirando a Armin.

-Ya- Armin dijo aun examinando el arma.

-¿Creen que este ninja pueda se algún tipo de titan?- pregunto Hange emocionada.

-Ya que no lo sabemos tendremos que tener precaución en todo momento. Pero se les ordena que no se lo digan a nadie y si avistan algo extraño avísenos de inmediato ¿Vale?- Levi miro al trio de jóvenes esperando respuesta.

Todos asintieron para luego abandonar la oficina. Armin de mala gana había dejado el kunai.

-Así que posibles infiltrados- Erwin dijo con la mirada pérdida.

Erwin y Levi se pondrían a investigar este suceso.


End file.
